In some jurisdictions around the world, commercial communications, such as cellular, wireless local area networks, and other commercial radios, and radars are not allowed to co-exist and thus share the same portions of the spectrum due to regulatory restrictions. In the United States however, a recent Presidential Council of Advisory for Science and Technology (PCAST) report indicates that some military bands, such as S-band which was previously exclusive to radars and other military and governmental uses, will be released for limited secondary uses, such as commercial/consumer communications including for example commercial radios.